Back To You
by xx.The Unknown.xx
Summary: Klaus is back in Mystic Falls, uninvited and unexpected, he hopes to atlast make a certain feisty, blonde fall in love with him. I swear it's better than the summary. Klaus/Caroline fanfic - Klaroline xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This is my first Klaus/Caroline fanfiction! Although it does contain alot of Elena/Stephan/Damon, Damon/Katherine, Rebekah/Matt, Bonnie/Jeremy. Hope you guys like it! xx**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Return**

In all his years of existence, Klaus never thought that there would ever be a place he could call "home," yet here he was, back in Mystic Falls. The little town located in the central region Virginia, with a mere population of 7000. Never, NEVER, had he ever returned to any town he had been before, it was a simple law in his books, leave an impact- form a reputation, then leave. He had never had any reason to return. Which is why his return to Mystic Falls confused him, why was he back? Yet everything felt so right. _Staying for a while won't hurt anyone,_ he silently thought to himself, as he marched towards the Salvatore mansion, _let's pay my brother a visit,_ He thought gloriously, as his mouth twisted upward forming a crooked smile.

* * *

"HE'S BACK?!" Caroline cried out hysterically. "WHY FOR THE LOVE OF GOD IS HE BACK?"

"Caroline, calm down," Stephan soothed, although he wasn't feeling very calm himself. He was raging actually, finally, just as he had thought things had started to die down, and they could go back to a "normal" life, Klaus just had to show up. Klaus had no right to return to Mystic Falls.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? How do you expect me to calm down when a bloodthirsty vampire is back in Mystic Falls? What does he even want?" Caroline demanded, her eyebrows knitted together, she felt confused more than angry. Why was he back? A low voice at the back of her mind screamed, _FOR YOU._ But Caroline wasn't as stupid as that, yes, they may have had some history together, but that was long gone. She doubted he even remembered her. Much less, came back for her. But she couldn't deny that a part of her, a very small part, actually wanted him to be back for her. There was something about him, he was rude, arrogant, annoying and a complete arsehole, but at the same time he was charming. But anyways, she didn't want him back, it was too dangerous. For everyone. He couldn't be back.

Sighing, Elijah jumped in "I don't know what he wants, he said he was here for a visit, but when it comes to my brother, he could be here for days, maybe months, possibly years. I have no idea."

"YEARS?" Caroline shrieked, as everyone covered their ears desperately.

"Elijah," Damon groaned, "stop making it worse!"

"How could—"Caroline began rambling again, only to be cut off by Elena.

"Okay, Caroline, enough! Yes, he'll be staying a while, but we'll handle it. He's one, we're ten, I think we'll be fine. We just need to stick together and keep an eye out for trouble."

Bonnie stood up laughing, "trust you to always say the right thing, Elena." She walked over to Elena and Caroline, and wrapped her tanned arms around them, "best friends forever."

"Ladies, ladies, I know you have some kind of secret lesbianship going on, and as hot as that may be, save it for later, would you?" Damon said in mock exasperation. His mouth had a sly grin, and the spark remained is his eye.

"You're just jealous she's hugging Bonnie and Caroline, not you." Katherine through in, teasingly. Launching a pillow at him at vampire speed.

Damon choked on his drink. "No, I have you why I be jealous?" He stated quickly, stumbling on his words.

Hearing this, Elena admitted to herself that it did bring her a ting of sadness. She may have chosen Stephan, but she doubted her feelings towards Damon would ever disappear. For a long time, she had believed that she would be spending her future with _him._ She loved him, she still did, with all her heart, and choosing Stephan over him had been the hardest choice that she had ever made, but obviously she knew that she couldn't keep playing around with both of them. There were times she wished that life was easier, that she could have both of them. While Stephan was caring, helpful and a complete sweetheart, Damon was alive, dangerous and gave her an adrenaline.

Caroline even lost in her own thoughts, recognized that her best friend was still sore over Damon, and reached out for her hand, squeezing it.

Elena smiled warmly at Caroline. _God, she loved her friends so much._

* * *

"Klaus, honestly, what are you doing here?" Elijah asked threateningly.

"Brother, I'm just paying you a little visit." Klaus said evilly.

"It's been centuries, I know you don't care about that. If this is about the blonde then—"

"It's not!" Klaus roared out before Elijah could finish.

"Then why? Because if you're here for her, you might as well leave, she doesn't want you anywhere near her."

Klaus involuntarily winced at that. He couldn't deny the affection he felt towards a certain blonde. Never before had this happened. He was an original, he wasn't supposed to love anyone, and they were beneath him. But he could argue with the urge to reach out and feel those silky smooth, blonde hair. Or to hold her close to him, taking in the wonderful vanilla scent. Or the need to press his lips against hers. And he most certainly couldn't bear the thought of staying away from her. Not anymore, he had let her go twice already, and both times were harder than the next. To do it a third time, he just didn't it in him. He needed to stay. No matter what anyone said, he was going to stay. Mystic Falls was his home as well.

"It isn't for her, I couldn't care less about her, mate." Klaus said smoothly, trying to maintain his reputation. "I just need something…" He continued, although he had no idea what he was saying.

"What?" Elijah asked, his face crumpling in confusion.

"As much as I would love to hang around, there's a couple of things I need to get done." He blurted before Elijah could start the confrontations. Although he had started out not knowing what he was saying, Klaus now knew what he had come here to do, what he needed to do to put his mind to rest. He needed to win Caroline over.

* * *

 **Author Note: So this is the first chapter. Any feedback, good or bad, would really be appreciated. Enjoy! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Second chapter is up! I apologize for moving so slowly, but I'll try to pick up pace and upload more frequently. This is a short story by the way, I hope you guys like it! xx**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Pain**

Damon lay on his bed, thinking about life, thinking about Elena. Everyone thought he was happy, he wasn't. A few centuries ago he would have agreed to be with Katherine, It would have made him happy, and he would have gone to her without question. But now, years had gone by, times had changed. He loved Elena now. Appearance held no clause, he loved Elena for who SHE was, not what she looked like. No one seemed to get that, not even his own brother, that's why he no longer wanted Katherine, she just wasn't good enough.

But he had been rejected. Elena had picked his brother over him. That was what always happened. Everyone always wanted the sweet, golden boy. He picked up the book from the side table, and threw it violently at the wall, the book hit the wall and collapsed on the floor, a torn mess. Damon let out a cry of frustration. Rejection was the worst.

Rolling to the edge of the bed, he slid off, his feet landing heavily on the hardwood floor. He walked over to the table. Boy, did he need a drink. Slipping off the cap, he poured himself four shots worth of bourbon. He was going to need it.

* * *

Klaus sat in a bar alone, sipping shot after shot of tequila. He was bored, hungry and tired. His brother was supposed to meet him there an hour ago, it wasn't like him to be late, he's probably doing this to annoy me, fucking brother. Hearing a ruffling noise, he felt someone sit down next to him. Not bothering to look up, he mumbled out some words.

"What do you want?"

"Klaus, why are you here?" The voice was calm, yet irritated. Smooth, yet annoying. He could recognize that sound anywhere. It had been a long time though.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked, trying to hide the shock in his voice yet failing miserably.

"Listen, I don't know why you're here, but unless you plan on bringing back Tyler, you might as well leave." She spat out, viciously.

"Love, I set him free, maybe he didn't want to come back." Klaus smiled back, cruelly, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"He wouldn't do that to me…" Caroline said, although there was a ting of uncertainty. Tyler had always been impulsive, and the last time she had seen him, he had been determined to hunt Klaus down to seek revenge. That had been his priority. Not Caroline. Not his friends. Revenge.

"You sure about that, love?" Klaus asked, catching on her hesitation, he knew he was winning this.

Caroline eyes started to fill with tears, she had let herself believe that he would come back. After all, she had been the one to help along the way. When he had killed a girl, she was there to comfort him. When he was going through his transformation, she was there to hold his hand. Through better and worse, she had always been with him. And what now, he had left her for something as temporary as revenge, a few moments of happiness. Was that all she had meant to him.

Who says you should believe him? This is Klaus we're talking about, he could be lying.

A small voice in her mind reasoned. It was true though, she was believing Klaus of all people, over her loving, caring boyfriend. What had gotten into her? Then again, Klaus had saved her life one too many times, she had had enough experience with to know that he couldn't be trusted, but she also knew he had his morals and there was always a limit. He always lied for a reason, and she, being quite practical, saw no reason to lie about Tyler. Maybe he was right.

Klaus watched her questionably, aching to know what was going on in that delicate head of hers. Was she hurting? Does she blame him?

Does she even believe me?

In the past, he had given no reason for anyone to trust him, why should he? It didn't bother him, he legitimately could not care less whether or not anyone offered any trust in him. But this time, he was actually telling the truth. And for the first time in ages, it actually bothered him whether or not she believed him. When he told her, his aims had not been to hurt her, nor win her over. He had simply done it out of honesty, if he hadn't exploited the truth, that werewolf kid probably wouldn't have either. And his Caroline would have gone on believing, hoping, and thinking- that he would be back one day. Klaus as a fact knew he wouldn't. He had lived long enough to read people quickly, he could sense vibes or interpret actions far better than any of his siblings could. And having spent a fair amount of time with the werewolf boy, he knew his values lied elsewhere.

Revenge. How stupid.

Klaus thought, laughing slightly at it. He should know better than to pick a fight with an original.

"His is this funny?" Caroline demanded, her voice cracked as she lashed. Her eyes red from crying. Even through her pain she found the energy to be mad. Why was he laughing? Did he think it was funny that someone she cared had just run off? Was this some kind of joke?

Her Klaus looked at her, his eyes widening marginally. He hadn't seen the tears, he hadn't assumed she would believe him, he didn't think that the werewolf would mean so much to him.

She's crying, you idiot

Klaus met originals, he had dealt with werewolves, he had seen demons, and he had even fought off hunters. But never had he ever had encounter with a crying girl. Nonetheless, someone he actually cared for. He didn't know what to do. Should he comfort her? Would she push him away? Should he just run?

Bloody hell

He thought preciously, without thinking he took a few steps forward, walking over to the girl sitting in front of him shaking tremendously. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her tense, and then relax. Sighing in relief, he took in her scent. She smelt of vanilla with a tinge of strawberries. She was cold, and her body shook freakishly. Folding his arms more tightly around her, he stroked her golden mane.

"It's ok, sweetheart. You'll find someone better than him someday. He left you, you deserve someone better than that. He isn't worth the tears. It's ok, everything will be ok." Klaus whispered into her ear.

"Thank you, Klaus." She said in a small voice. Her whole body was too numb for her to care where she was or who was comforting her. She was just glad someone was there. That at least someone cared. Everything ached so much. Her lungs, her eyes, her heart. She felt a sudden surge of pain again at the thought of never seeing Tyler again, and another wave of tears flooded out. Her thoughts slipped away, and the hurt chimed in.

"Please. Please take me home." She suddenly felt herself saying, her voice sounded weary and the desperation was obvious.

Klaus turned her head so that she was looking into his eyes. Looking at her puffy red face. Her body had stopped shaking, and was now just slightly moving, he could feel how utterly cold she was. As he begin to lift her to her feet, he felt her body go limp, as she began to collapse. With his quick reflexes, he strengthened his grip on her forearm, and reached another hand to hoist her up. Guess he was just going to have to carry her.

It was going to be a long way home.


End file.
